Tears and Rain A time to leave
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: songfic; She could feel herself slipping away from him. From everyone. It'd be so hard, to say the words she swore she'd never have to say. Good bye. How will Sara go on? GSR, and Part 1 of 2 story series!
1. Chapter 1

Tears and Rain- A time to leave

Hey everyone! I'm slowly coming back. I recently seen my fan fiction "Battered, bruised, broken.. Alive" back up...

Well, there's.. reasons I took it down.

I felt as if, I wasn't doing well in my writing. I thought if I took it down, and revised it, finished it for good, then I could repost it. I DO miss my reviews though, but that's a risk you have to take, I guess.

So, if you were on the Alert list for Battered, Bruised, Broken.. Alive, its back up, just go under our account!

Anyways, onto this story. This is part 1 of 2 of my Leaving and Coming back stories. I've recently made up my mind on how I wanted to do this :)

So, here I am. Again. Hopefully around for a very long time.

The song used in this story is called **Tears and Rain** by **James Blunt**.

Check the song out, its worth it!

Onward story!

_--_

* * *

_'How I wish, I could surrender my soul;_

_shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_see the liar that burns within my needing.'_

--

-She looked into his office. He was doing paperwork again. Always doing paperwork.

She saw him look up, down, and back up, looking at her. He waved her in and turned back to his paperwork.

She sighed. She thought about talking to him.

She walked away.

Natalie, had changed her. Hannah, pissed her off.. And then changed her.

Those two people, made her think about what was going on in her life. She remembered being out under the car, with the rain falling, the mud gushing underneath her hand, her body.

She remembered her mother. She remembered her father. The fights. The yelling. The knife plunging into her fathers' chest from her mother's hand. The cast-off blood on the walls, on everything.

It haunted her still, since the day that she lost both of her parents. She lost her father to death, and her mother to prison for life.

She was used to lies. Her parents, lied. Her foster parents, lied. Everyone lied to her. Everyone said that it would all be fine. She could tell when someone was lying. The only person she knew that never lied to her, was Grissom.

And right now, he wasn't enough to help her bury her past. To bury the lies. To find the truth.

_--_

_'How I wish, I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wish, I'd screamed out loud;_

_Instead I've found no meaning.'_

She was tired. She was tired of being tired. They never talked anymore. Nobody ever really wanted to talk about what happened the night Natalie had taken her. She wanted to just scream out how dead and lonely she felt because of it.

Warrick, had his problems. He wasn't sleeping. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. To talk to him. But, she couldn't. She didn't think he'd want to bring anything up.

Gil, had work. All the time. They were on different shifts now anyways. She worked the days away, and he worked the nights away, as she lay there in their bed, alone, depressed, and missing him. Missing him holding her, protecting her. Instead, she had nightmare, after nightmare. Tear after tear.

Now, she could only take so much.

So, she got out the pen and the paper in her nightstand.

_--_

_'I guess its time I run far, far away;_

_Find comfort in pain,_

_Oh pleasures the same; _

_It just keeps me from trouble.'_

--

She wrote. She wrote her feelings. Her fears. And she wrote of what she had to do.

It'd be so hard, to do this. To say those words. The words she swore she'd never have to say.

Good bye.

It felt like.. forever. She didn't want to be doing what she had to do, forever. She wanted to be with him, for as long as time would allow.

But, in order for her to do so, she'd have to set out and bury what had happened to her life in the past. She had to bury her ghosts.

She sighed, wiped away her tears, and got an envelope out, and shut it. That letter, right now, was her enemy. She felt as if she was signing her death warrant. Because, without him, there was no her.

So, she had to suck up her pride, and whatever faith she had left, and.. leave. Leave to save them both.

--

* * *

A/N: I'd LOVE to hear your input on this story, so that I can go on! I'm working on chapter 2 now as I write this part! Just need some response!

Always,

Gabby

PS: I will post chapter 2, after I receive 5 reviews! So, start reading, and start responding! :)

PSS: Next chapter has MORE Tears and rain lyrics in it!


	2. Chapter 2

Tears and Rain- A time to leave

Part: 1, Chapter: 2

Hey everyone! Yep, I got 5 reviews! I just need another 5 or so to go on to either chapter 3, or the next Story.

I'm not sure if I'm going to do a story, while Sara's in California, and one that where she comes back.

I need all your input on that! So let me know. Cause if I get the response back that I should do a California story, this is how it'll be...:

A Time to leave- Part 1

A Time to Confront and Bury- Part 2

A Time to Come Home- Part 3

So, let me know :)

Okay, here's chapter 2 of Tears and Rain. Here goes.

--

_'Its more than just words, _

_Its just, tears and rain.'_

_--_

The one that got away.

"_The one that got away."_

"_We're not supposed to let them get away."_

She wasn't supposed to let that case get away. But, she did.

She messed up the first case. She believed Hannah did it the first time. But, Marlon got the blame.

Hannah did it. Hannah, haunted her. Along with Natalie.

The voice's telling her..

_'I told you so.' _

She hated them.

--

_'How I wish, I could walk through the doors of my mind;_

_Hold memory close at hand;_

_Help me understand the years'_

_--_

How she wished she could tell the voices in her mind to quit.

She wished she had the strength to shut them out. She couldn't though. She was weak.

She only got by in the desert, by pure luck.

Now both Natalie and Hannah, took all that away.

She wished she could remember all the good times she had in her life.

But she can only count on her fingers of how many.

She looked down, and felt the tears falling on her hands.

She looked at the letter. The letter that contained the Good bye.

She loved Gil so much, she was willing to leave and to bury her past.

So that they could have a future.

She pulled her cell phone out to call a taxi to the airport.

The taxi, the plane, that would take her away from the only home she ever knew.

The only place, she ever felt loved. The only place where Love only was for her.

The only place where the love was hers alone.

--

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Next chapter is the last chapter of this Part 1 of a possible part 3. :)

So, everyone, tell me what you think about the options in my A/N above! I NEED to know! :)

So, now I need 10 reviews, to go on!

Can't wait to hear from you all.

Love Always,

Gabby

PS: More lyrics on the next chapter.

Poll vote:

Should I do 3 parts?

OR

stick with the 2 parts?

Vote NOW!


End file.
